Standing Ovation
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Martha's play is a hit! Opening night couldn't go better - standing ovations and her favourite people - Richard, Alexis and Kate are there to see! What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Castle does not belong to me. All copyright belongs to ABC, the writers and broadcasters. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

Prelude

Martha smiled broadly as she looked out over the audience. The show had gone so much better than anyone had dreamed. The press had been scathing but it seemed that at least the paying public had enjoyed their evening. She held hands with her co stars, Nathan and Jamie before taking a bow. The curtain fell and she couldn't wait to meet Alexis and Richard. She was desperate to know what they thought.

Xxxxxx

"Grams still has it." Alexis smiled as she followed her father and step mother towards the stage door. Kate nodded.

"You know? That was the first time I've watched Martha in a play." She linked hands with Castle as they walked along. Her husband raised an eyebrow.

"Please, do not tell Mother."

"Why?"

"Actressy, ego thing. Just say she was as fabulous as ever." He smiled as his wife and daughter rolled their eyes. He shrugged his shoulders knowing both women were just humouring him. A scream from the direction of the dressing rooms had Kate running towards it. Castle followed, his feet pounding on the carpeted floor as he yelled for Alexis to stay where she was.

"Never gonna happen." She whispered before following them.

Xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

1

Alexis hugged her grandmother as Kate and Castle assessed the scene. The young man had been brutally and quickly murdered just after coming off stage. Kate looked around as various actors and theatre staff began to appear; all apparently horrified by what had happened.

"Kate?" Martha stepped forward.

"I'm sorry." Kate got to her feet, holding her NYPD badge for everyone to see. "Captain Beckett, NYPD homicide. Rick, call Ryan and Javi. I want them down here. I'll call Laine."

"Dr Parish?"

"Yes Martha. Lainey is still the ME." Kate stared at the corpse, trying to work out what had happened. Alexis frowned.

"Gunshot wound to the head and chest."

"Yes." Castle paused. "Alexis! Do you ever do anything I say?"

"I'm 22 and a licensed PI. So. No." She watched as he raised his eyebrows. Martha smirked. "Grams, did Jamie have any enemies?"

"Alexis,"

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry."

"Does he?"

The older woman shook her head. One hand flew to her chest.

"Not that I'm aware of. He's been in the West End in London for about a year before coming to try his luck in America. Broadway musicals were all he wanted to do."

"Jamie is English?" Castle sounded surprised. Martha shook her head.

"No Richard! He's Welsh. He told me he was born in a little Welsh village. Acting and singing wasn't seen as very manly occupations so he took himself to drama school in London. We chatted a lot in rehearsal. Nice boy. If he hadn't been gay I'd have tried to introduce you both Alexis."

The younger red head rolled her eyes as Javi and Kevin arrived. Uniform officers began questioning everyone as Castle ushered his mother away. He knew she was in shock; finding a murder victim was alien to her. The drama and dark side of his and Kate's life had begun to absorb her and he hated it.

Xxxxxx

"Can't you even take one night off?" Javi watched as Kate knelt next to the body. The general commotion began to die down. She took the latex gloves from him.

"I can- psycho killers apparently can't."

"What do we know about him?" Kevin asked just as Lainey and her team arrived. Javi smiled as the ME pulled a face.

"Actor, British national, Welsh actually. First off broadway show. Gay - according to Martha. Great singer." Kate sighed. Lainey frowned.

"Oh my lord above."

"Lainey."

"Girl - did you touch this body? Did anyone?" She looked up. Alexis nodded.

"Grams said she felt for a pulse. That's all."

"Half his occiput is gone. A pulse has long gone. This guy was shot by a large bore weapon at close range." She shook her head. "I need to get him back to the lab."

"Will you run a toxscreen?" Alexis asked. Lainey shrugged.

"No Honey, I'll call pizza delivery." She paused. "Yes, full biochemical and physiological work up. You've been my lab tech- you know the procedure." Alexis nodded. He knew she was right. The case had been a little to close to home. The youngest member of the Castle family turned to see her father and Kate talking with Martha. Sighing heavily she couldn't help but think they were missing something.

Xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Missing?

Alexis watched as the coroner's office carefully removed the body. She sighed sadly, the man had been the same age as her. Had loved the theatre, had dreams and ambitions, people he loved and who loved him.

"He didn't deserve this." Martha stated firmly. "He was a good boy."

"No one deserves this." Alexis sighed. "You ok?"

"I heard the gun shot. I was too slow." Martha sighed.

"And thank God you were! Grams! You could have been killed too. Dad, Kate and I could have come back here and found you dead too!" Tears filled her eyes as Martha hushed her.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry." She hugged her. "But I'm old. Older than Jamie was. I had a life and a great time leading it. Having my career, becoming a mom and a grandmother." She sighed. "Jamie had so much to live for."

"So do you." Alexis smiled sadly. "Dad, me? Your work."

"I know, dear." She hugged her tightly as Kevin approached them.

"Alexis, your Dad said to tell you to take Martha home." Alexis smiled slightly as she took the car keys from him.

"Ok."

"Mrs Rogers."

"Martha, please! How long have we known each other?"

"Yeah, just calling a friend's mom by her first name." He shrugged. "Feels odd."

"How old are you?" Alexis stepped back into the dressing room. A mouse ran over the floor into a little hole before disappearing. Kevin pulled a face.

"36. That was a mouse."

"See? That's why you are such a good detective." Martha teased. "All part of the deal. Upstairs, front of house its greasepaint and glamour. The illusion of theatre. Down here." She shrugged her shoulders. "Not so much."

"Did you speak to Nathan? He was a good friend of Jamie's. They were always together. Like you and Javier." Alexis smiled.

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"He wasn't in the dressing room and we can't find him." Kevin sighed heavily. "Martha, could they have fallen out? Argued? About a girl? A role?"

"Not a girl." Martha paused. "Nathan never hangs around after the rehearsal. He may have just gone home."

"I hope so." Kevin paused. "I hope so."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lainey pulled off her latex gloves as Kate walked into the room. She had never really got used to the smell of the aseptic mortuary. Walking towards the stainless steel gurney she waited for her friend to speak.

"Adult male, non US national. Aged 21, Caucasian." Lainey paused. "Death was pretty much instantaneous. Like I said at the scene; he was shot twice. Head and chest. The first bullet hit the thorax here." She pointed at the bullet wound. "The second here. Different velocity shots."

"Two guns? Two shooters?"

"Two guns? Yes. Two killers? Honey that's your remit." Lainey sighed. She smiled slightly as Javi walked in. "Hey, Esposito."

"Hey." He pulled a face as he saw the body. "I've contacted South Wales Police Department. Thought it best they located the guy's next of kin."

"Good idea." Kate smiled.

"You know? They have this phone system. Gives you all these options in Welsh then just repeats itself in English! Then the guy I spoke with didn't understand my accent! I don't even have an accent!"

"Honey, I've been struggling to understand what is going on in your head for years." Lainey stated as Kate smiled.

"And?" Kate prompted.

"And Dai Morris that is Detective Chief Superintendent David Morris says he knows the family well. Drinks with Jamie's pop. Says he's gonna be the one to tell them and he is sending some of his own people over to assist."

"Great. Just. Great."

"Apparently Jamie is from a very well connected and influential Welsh family. He thinks this may have nothing to do with the boy personally but may be an attack on the family." Javier watched as both women groaned. He knew both had wanted it to be a straightforward case but the chances of that were growing slimmer by the second.

Xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Sums

"Gun shot?" Castle spoke as he walked alongside Kate as they walked back into the Precinct. Kate nodded.

"Yeah, one to the head. One to the chest." She shrugged off her jacket as her husband nodded. The general chaos of the bullpen in full flow going on around them as Kate headed towards their office.

"Two shots."

"Yes, Castle. Two completely separate gun shots." She paused as he looked at her. There were times when her husband reminded her of an exited toddler.

"Two shots! Two shots!"

"Yeah."

"Mother said she only heard one!" He watched as Kevin joined them. "Mother only heard one!"

"Hi, yeah I checked again. Martha convinced that there was just the one shot."

"Two different guns." Kate shrugged. "Maybe one had a silencer on it? Martha could have been distracted?"

"No one else heard a thing." Kevin paused. "Nathan seems to be AWOL too."

"And we have a Welsh detective joining us. She's already on the flight. Mair Jones, Detective Inspector with South Wales PD." Castle smiled; glad of a new face to show off to. Kate headed towards the coffee machine.

"Find Nathan."

"Oh where's Espo?"

"With Lainey." Kevin shrugged as Kate and Castle smiled. "What did I miss?"

Xxxx

Alexis walked back into the office, relieved to see Hayley waiting for her. The English detective raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Alexis slumped in the chair opposite her. "So much for having the night off! Poor Grams; it was supposed to be her big night."

"Red, I feel more sorry for the dead guy."

"Yeah." Alexis sighed. "My grandmother has never seen a dead body before. It's shaken her."

Hayley nodded. She liked the older woman. Martha was a bit of an eccentric by her standards but it was easy to see that she loved acting and she adored her family. Alexis yawned.

"Why are you here?"

"The case."

"Is in the hands of the police. It's a murder investigation. You are not a cop."

"I know."

"You are a PI. Same as me now. Neither of us have a remit to meddle in criminal cases. Neither does your Dad. Not really." Hayley stared at her. Alexis sighed.

"I know."

"I hope you do." Hayley arched an eyebrow.

Xxxxxx

Esposito glared at the now empty gurney. He hated the morgue; knowing that the dead were there not to rest in peace but to reveal their secrets.

"Hey." Lainey looked up from the computer. "You ok? Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Lainey raised an eyebrow as she held his gaze. He was confusing her. The detective was an enigma to her at times.

"Go on."

"Could we grab a coffee?"

"Sure." Lainey stepped away from the case. "I'm guessing this isn't about the case."

"No but it is medical."

"Oh." Lainey sighed. "I don't think you should be asking me, you have a doctor."

"Yeah, I know but."

"Ok, ok but Javi, you buy the coffee." She smiled before leading him out of the morgue.

Xxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Caffeine shot

Lainey sat at the small Formica table in the mostly empty coffee shop as Javi headed to the counter to order coffee and toast. She smiled slightly, worried about her ex boyfriend. Javier Esposito was a man's man. Typical alpha male who believed it was his job to protect everyone he cared about. Admitting he needed a listening ear was out of character

"So?" Lainey looked him straight in the eye. "Spill."

"Straight to the point." He sat down as the waitress brought their drinks. Lainey raised an eyebrow.

"Javi, you know there's a reason my patients are already dead. My bedside manner ain't brilliant."

Javi smirked.

"I remember your bedside manner was smokin."

"Why am I here?"

"Sorry."

"Javi." She covered his hand with her own. "What is it?"

"Medical opinion."

"Ok."

She kept her hand where it was. He smiled slightly.

"Please don't tell Ryan or the others."

"Javi. I promise, now what is it?"

"I well, I."

She narrowed her eyes, watching him.

"I found-a-lump." The words came out in a rush as he stared at the brown liquid in the mug in front of him. Lainey squeezed his hand.

"Where and when?"

"Last month."

"Ok." She paused. "Where?"

"In the shower."

"Javier."

"In my. On my. You know. The right one."

She frowned.

"You saying, you found a swelling in your right testicle?"

He nodded.

"And you've left it a month? Have you ever seen those ads advising guys to get checked out?" She caught his eye as he looked up. He looked terrified. "Honey, I'm a medical examiner- not a urologist. You need to get this checked out."

"It'll go on its own? Right?"

"I doubt it. Javi, you are thirty nine years old. Tell me you are not embarrassed to see the doctor?" He looked away. "Honey."

"I survived the Marines, Iraq, worked Vice and Homicide and you think I'm scared?"

Lainey nodded slowly, her eyes filled with tears.

"Lainey, what if it's cancer? My grandad had cancer. In his lungs. When I was a kid." He ran a hand over his face. Lainey took both of his hands in here.

"If it is. If. We deal with it." She looked him in the eye. "You want me to call the Urologist office? See if we can get you seen today?"

Javi nodded, acutely embarrassed at the thought of seeing a doctor. He sighed.

"It's not going to vanish in its own. You need to see a specialist."

"Yeah." He agreed. "Yeah, I know. I thought you could look. You know." He shrugged.

"I've seen them before." She smiled as he blushed. "But as a doctor? No, honey, you aren't dead. And won't be for a long time. I told you I'm not great with the living."

"Ok." He paused. "Ok."

He looked across at her as she squeezed his hands.

"But I won't let you do this alone."

Xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Victims

Kate stared at the murder board as Kevin added the photograph of the latest and currently only suspect.

"No one has seen him since he left the stage." Kevin paused as Esposito walked in.

"Why? We know Jamie was gay, so they didn't fight over girls." Castle paused. "Unless."

"What?" Kate turned to her husband as her friend made his way to his desk. She frowned. Esposito was like an older brother to her; she could sense something was wrong. She had no idea what.

"Does Jamie have a sister?"

"Yes." Kevin paused. "Llinos Williams. Aged 18. Lives in Cardiff, South Wales. Student at the university there. Came to America for two weeks last summer to visit her boyfriend." He paused as Javi joined them.

"Why didn't anyone hear the second shot?" Javi asked as Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"That is the question."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hayley poured herself a mug of tea as she looked around the office. Being a freelance security consultant had its benefits. She wasn't confined by the rules and regulations that had been imposed by New Scotland Yard or the NYPD. Unfortunately neither was Alexis and her father.

"Hey." She looked up as Alexis walked into the office.

"Morning." Hayley sipped her tea. "How is Martha doing today?"

"Still shaken, they've cancelled the play." Alexis sighed. "Seeing as it is a murder scene, I guess they want it all closed down."

"Shame, for the rest of the cast." Hayley agreed. "There's a Brit coming over? I heard the there's a Welsh detective coming over."

"Uh hu."

"Alexis."

"Dad is working the case with Kate, they can't find this Nathan. I don't see how a Welsh detective can do any good." Hayley raised an eyebrow. The older woman sometimes forgot how young her friend was.

"It's all politics. You never know, she might be useful. It's worth having help on this. Jamie was not an American national. Background info is always useful."

"It's just so sad." Alexis sighed as she made her coffee. She was worried about her grandmother. Martha had genuinely liked the victim and was grief stricken. She sighed as Hayley clicked on the computer. It was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxx

Lainey placed the phone on her desk, knowing she had been lucky to get the appointment as quickly as she had. Javier Esposito may be her ex but she cared deeply for him. Booty calls hadn't been on the agenda for a while but she had to admit that was because she wanted more than just the occasional hook up. She bit her lip, wondering if she should call him or just head over to the precinct. What she did know was the sooner he was treated the better - the thought of losing him made her feel sick. Picking up the phone she decided to call him; suddenly needing to hear his voice.

Ccxcc


	7. Chapter 7

The Call

Lainey stared at the stainless steel trolley as she waited for the call to connect. She knew there was no way Esposito would have told any of the guys at the 12th. He was close to Kate and Ryan but things like this were intensely worrying and she knew he hated anyone to think he was scared. The ex military man, sniper, special forces and now homicide cop didn't show weakness. It wasn't in his DNA. She knew asking her to help was a major problem to him.

"Hey." She spoke as the call connected. "I got you an appointment for four today. Dr Harris; I went to Meds school with him. He's great. Specialises in urinary and problems in that area."

"Thanks." Esposito stepped away from his friends as he spoke.

"You haven't talked to anyone else about this?"

"No."

"And you are right with them now?"

"They've just gone into Beckett's office. Lainey, I."

"Honey, I get that you're scared. You ain't doing this alone. I'm gonna be with you. Chances are it's a cyst or an STD or."

"It is not an STD." He hissed. "There's been no one since. Since us. And I'm too old for one night stands."

"Oh."

"So it could be cancer."

"Don't think that. Javi, we get you checked over. Ok? See what Cain has to say." She spoke calmly; fearing the same as he did. A million scenarios went through her mind. Her ex-boyfriend was a typical macho man but now he needed her. She had to admit being friends with Javier was easier than being in a relationship with him. She ran a hand through her long dark hair praying that she would be able to make sense of what was happening. She knew she was in love with the detective but that it wasn't the time. She listened as he agreed to meet her and ended the call.

"That ship has sailed Lainey Parish. That ship has sailed." She grabbed her purse before heading out of the lab.

Xxxxxxxx

"One shot but two bullets and two different guns." Kate frowned. "How? Martha is really our only witness."

"She's reliable though." Ryan nodded. "Martha knows what she heard. I went through the whole cast and crew of the play and no one had a bad word to say about Jamie. He was well liked, had recently ended a relationship with a stage hand called Declan."

"Where is Declan?" Castle asked.

"Last known working on a production back in England. Left the USA six weeks ago." Ryan stated. "I've spoken to him via Skype. He says the only reason they broke up was the long distance relationship wasn't for them."

"Ok." Kate watched as she noticed Lainey arrive and make a beeline for Esposito's desk. "What about Nathan? Any progress on his whereabouts?"

"Not yet." Castle paused. "Mother thinks he had family in Chicago,"

"This is getting bigger and bigger. What is going on with Espo? Why is Lainey here?"

"Another mystery." Castle paused as they watched the couple leave the office. Ryan frowned slightly; Javier Esposito was his best friend - a brother by another mother as one person had called them. Now he knew something was wrong, but he just didn't know what.

Xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

4pm

Esposito stared at his hands as Lainey spoke to the young woman at the reception desk. He had no idea whether he should be afraid, nervous or embarrassed at being there. He hated having to rely on his ex girlfriend but knew, as a doctor she was the one person who could really advise him. If nothing else Lainey Parish MD was a fantastic doctor as well as the love of his life. Running a hand along his face he knew there was no way he would ever have been able to confide in Ryan or Castle. Beckett would have marched him to the doctors offices but she was the Captain now. He had to keep a little distance from her. He sighed, hoping Lainey was right. That it was something simple.

"Honey." He looked up to see her watching him. "Women have Pap smears all the time. Quit acting like you're facing a death sentence."

"I might be."

"You don't know that."

"I."

"Javier Esposito?" A young man called as Lainey took his hand. He nodded, getting to his feet. He looked back at Lainey who smiled slightly.

"Go. I'll be waiting."

He nodded, steeling himself he followed the other man into the consultation room.

Xxxxxxx

"Hey." Castle walked into the loft as his daughter emerged from the kitchen. "You ok? Where's Mother?"

"Gwen from the theatre called. They're holding a vigil at the theatre tomorrow. Gramms went to choose some flowers." Alexis stated as she followed him into the living room. "Where's Kate?"

"Gone to meet the great Welsh detective. Where's Hayley?"

"Chasing a lead on our cheating divorcee. I hate that we have to take cases like that. The Robertson's were very much in love at one point." She sighed. Castle nodded.

"And what is it that you are doing home this time of day?"

"Checking on Gramms but she went out."

"Ah."

"I'm worried about her. She's adamant only one shot was fired but there are two bullet holes." Alexis sat next to him as she spoke.

"She only heard one shot."

"Dad. What if?"

"What?"

"He wasn't shot twice where he was found?" Alexis paused. "He was shot somewhere else and managed to get to the corridor for help before being shot once more?"

"Possible." Castle nodded. "Alexis Castle - you are a genius."

"I know." The red head smiled as her father laughed.

"I'll call Kate."

Xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Results

Esposito sat in the car as Lainey got into the driver seat. She could see how scared he was. Javier Esposito had been through Hell more than once. And survived. Now he was going through a personal Hell. She felt sick that the man she was so close to could be unwell. Starting the engine she turned to him.

"Javi, baby. You don't have to tell me anything."

"I know." He sighed. "I should go back to work but."

"I called Kate. Told her you were helping me with something. I told her it was not a booty call; so don't worry about that. I just said family needed us."

"He took blood, my urine and did a scan. He thinks it's most probably cancer. Will know for certain soon."

Lainey felt sick. She hated keeping secrets but knew he had trusted her to let him deal with it his way.

"Well, OK." She sighed. "We're going to your place and you are ordering take out."

"You must have something better to do." He paused. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to be alone?"

"No." He answered honestly as she began driving. "I just don't want you to think I need babysitting."

"I need the company too." Lainey stated. "You can't let me go home to an empty apartment alone to worry about you."

"Lainey."

"Hey." She bit back an expletive as the bus cut in front of her car. "Jeez!"

"If the cancer doesn't get me your driving is gonna." Esposito fell silent as he realised Lainey was crying. "Hey! Pull over, don't cry." He watched as she did as she was told. He felt sick at the sight of her visibly shaken. Once she killed the engine he hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he held her. "Don't cry. I'm not worth it."

"You are." She mumbled into his jacket. Esposito kissed her hair as his eyes fell closed. In that moment he knew he had to survive. He had no idea Lainey had cared so much. Now he did he just wanted to protect her.

"Don't cry." He pulled back as she blinked. "Lainey." He held her gaze for a moment before kissing her gently in the lips. She tightened her hold on him, deepening the kiss as he kissed her back with equal passion. Breaking the kiss he closed his eyes once more.

"If this."

"I want you." Lainey whispered as his heart rate sped up. "I want us. I have for a long time. I thought I just had to settle for being friends."

He smiled broadly.

"I'm going to be ok. We are going to be ok." He kissed her lightly. "Whatever happens."

"Yeah." She smiled. "Yeah we are."

Xxxxxxx

"No sign he had been moved after the first bullet hit." Ryan looked up as Castle and Kate walked towards him with a dark haired middle aged woman. He assumed she was the Welsh detective they had heard about. He looked back at the floor as they approached.

"Detective Kevin Ryan. This is Detective Inspector Mair Evans with the South Wales PD.

"Hi." He shook her hand. "Good flight?"

"Yeah." She folded her arms. "Jet lag is a bitch."

Ryan nodded. Kate and Castle exchanged glances. They had a feeling the diminutive detective wasn't all she seemed. The crime scene still cordoned off by yellow police tape as Kate tried to steer them back to the case.

"Lainey said the head shot was the fatal shot." Castle paused as he looked at his wife. Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Gunshot wounds to the head often are."

"The shot to the stomach; wouldn't that have caused a whole heap of mess?" Ryan asked as he looked at the space where Jamie's body had been found. Mair folded her arms; clearly unimpressed by it all.

"Are we keeping you awake?" Castle smirked. Mair shrugged.

"Jet lag. Sorry."

"Right, so." Kate stood with her hands on her hips. "Jamie was well liked. Recently single and openly gay. He had his own apartment and he had a part time job waiting tables in Minskey's Saloon Diner in town. Nothing out of the ordinary. He had friends. He was well liked and inoffensive. A great actor. So why kill him? Where's the motive?"

"Money?" Ryan suggested.

"His family is well loaded." Mair shrugged.

"Love?"

"No ex boyfriend in the country. Declan had gone to the Uk. Wasn't on bad terms with him and apparently no one else was involve with either of them." Kate frowned. "Sometimes nice guys get killed."

"Randoms are rare."

"Well?" Kate turned to the new addition to the team. "Wrong place, wrong time?"

"Could be." Mair sighed. "Could be."

Kate narrowed her eyes. She didn't believe in fate. Not really. Everything had an equal and opposite reaction. Cause and effect. Something had caused the death of a promising young actor. She just had to find out what.

Xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Close

"Kate." Castle called as he headed towards the car. She looked up, shielding her eyes from the late afternoon sunshine as he walked towards where she was stood with Mair.

"You ok?"

"I think Alexis was right. Obviously the headshot was the fatal wound but he was also shot in the gut. What if?"

"Go on." The Welsh woman folded her arms across her chest.

"There are no signs of Jamie staggering into the corridor. No second gun shot. What if firing the gun in the corridor outside Mother's dressing room was to draw attention? What if it wasn't even a real gunshot?"

"Is e for real?"

"Just let him go with it." Kate spoke calmly, knowing her husband well enough to let him run with his theory. "How to fake a shot?"

"A recording. It all happened in a theatre. Sound effects have to be fairly commonplace. I think Jamie was shot. Bled out and died elsewhere. I don't know where but his dead body dumped and Mother finds him after she heard what she thinks is a gun shot." Castle looked at both women.

"Great theory." Kate smiled slightly. "Only we have four hundred witnesses including your mom and us that saw Jamie get a standing ovation minutes before his death." She watched as Castle shrugged.

"Yeah so we know time of death." He nodded. "What we don't know is why he was killed and who." He rocked back on his heels. "Cmon it explains why the second shot wasn't heard."

"It's certainly an interesting theory." Mair smiled as he got into the car. He had a feeling he was right. He just had to workout how and where Jamie had died.

Xxxxxx

Lainey sat on the overstuffed black sofa as Javi brought two steaming mugs of coffee from the kitchen. She smiled slightly, she had always loved his apartment. There was something about it that just made her feel welcome. Taking the mug from him she sighed as he sat next to her.

"You think I should tell the others?"

"Yes."

"Ryan and Beckett. Castle?"

"As they are the others - yes. Ryan will be worried. Castle will say something silly and Kate will hug you. Then normal service will be resumed." She sipped her drink before setting the mug down on the coffee table. Javier nodded. His eyes heavy with unshed tears as Lainey reached out; resting a hand on his cheek. Before she could process what was happening she was in his lap, kissing him as his hands slid under her shirt. He gasped as his hands found her skin. Lainey pulled back as he made to stand.

"You want this?" He whispered. "Me?"

"Yes." She looked him in the eyes, knowing neither had any clue how it had happened but it felt right. Javi smiled at her for a moment before leading her to his bedroom.

Xxxcc


	11. Chapter 11

Doubt

Martha sat on the couch with her hands in her lap. She was tired, sad and confused. The death of a young man seemed so pointless. Jamie had been well liked, polite and caring. His death - as violent as it was seemed unbelievable. She glanced up as Kate walked into the room.

"Martha?"

"Hello Darling."

Kate sat next to her. She knew the older woman was still trying to work out what had happened.

"Do his family know?"

"Yes." Kate nodded. "Mair told his parents before she left to come here."

Martha paused, looking away from her daughter in law for a moment.

"I can't imagine what they are going through."

"I know." Kate sighed. "I'm not a mother yet and I can't help but think losing a child." Her voice broke as Martha's eyes snapped back to her.

"Yet? Darling does this mean?"

"Martha! We haven't been married long. Rick and I. Well. Um. Well, we've talked about it but that's all. There's so much to consider. Alexis for one."

"Alexis?"

"She's been an only child for 22 years. How would she feel having a baby half sister or brother?"

"Kate." Martha rested a hand on the younger woman's arm. "Alexis has never wanted to be an only child. She had a quite frankly useless mother who didn't even fight for custody when she left my son. She hated Gina and all Richard's other girlfriends. Except you. Kate - that girl loves you. I'm sure she'd be delighted. Plus I'm not getting any younger!"

"Oh." Kate blushed furiously.

"But Sweetheart; unless things have changed dramatically since my day you need to do more than just talk about it."

Kate blushed even more as Martha laughed. The door opened as Alexis and Castle entered the Loft. He raised an eyebrow noticing how embarrassed his wife seemed to be. She shook her head just as her cell phone rang.

"Beckett?" She stood up. "Cmon Castle."

"What?" He spun on his heels as she spoke on the phone while trying to get her jacket and keys.

"That was Ryan." She ended the call. "There's been another body found."

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	12. Chapter 12

History Repeating

Ryan stared at the dead body of a young man who had quite clearly been badly beaten. He frowned, hating the senseless wasted life. First the charismatic young actor who had so much promise. Now this young man. He hated the evil in the world- wondering how anyone could ever do such things to another person. He snapped back to reality as the woman kneeling at the body spoke.

"Detective Ryan?"

"Oh, sorry." He smiled slightly. "I was just thinking."

"Cause of death can only be determined when he has had the full autopsy." The blonde woman raised an eyebrow. "I'd estimate time of death as about thirteen hours ago."

"Ok. Why isn't Laine here?"

"She called. Asked me to attend the scene. She had a personal emergency to attend to." The blonde doctor he now knew was Carly Roberts. "Before you ask I didn't like to pry. Dr Parish is intensely private about her personal life."

"Hey." They turned to see Castle and Beckett walk towards them. Kate lifted the yellow police tape as she reached them.

"What we got?"

"A John Doe." Ryan stated as Castle crouched next to the body. "Lainie isn't here so we're waiting on Helen to give us a time of death."

Rick frowned as he stared at the corpse. The lifeless body sprawled over the tiled flooring.

"I can give you an ID."

"You know him?" Ryan asked. "Oh man."

"Not personally but Mother does. That's the elusive Nathan."

Xxxxxxx

Esposito stared straight ahead, eyes narrowed he made a mental list of everything he had to do. The thought that at 39 years old his time was potentially running out scared him. He had done a fair few things - the Rangers, Special Forces, police but on a personal level he really hasn't achieved a great deal. He was a single man; no real contact with his family. His sister hasn't spoke to him in years; his mother had died when he was in college. His pa had never really bothered. Ryan was the brother he never really had. He hated lying to him. The diagnosis had been definite. Testicular cancer. Cancer. He screwed his eyes shut as the panic hit him. Swearing under his breath he opened his eyes to see Lainie watching him.

"Hey."

"Hi." She smiled, his shirt swamping her smaller frame. "You ok?"

"I didn't tell you everything."

"Oh?" She watched him, her heart speeding up.

"I love you and I want there to be an us. Not just booty calls. Ok?"

Laine smiled before crossing the living room towards him.

"I should have told you yesterday. I saw the doc. It is cancer. I'm booked on the theatre list for Tuesday. Orchidectomy. I might need chemo, they'll know after the testicle is out." His voice wavered as he spoke. She bit her lip, nodding once. She had known. She had felt it in her bones when he had told her to wait outside when he spoke to the doctor. She wiped a tear away from his cheek as he blinked.

"I know."

"Baby, I'm."

"Hush." She kissed him as his hands gripped her waist. She pulled back, both hands cupping his head. "I love you. We face this together."

He kissed her again before relaxing into her arms.

"I'm going to call Ryan and Beckett. Ask them to be here. I'll tell them. Is that ok? Can you be here when I tell them?" He looked terrified. Laine felt her heart break as he spoke.

"Yeah." Laine kissed him gently. "You need me I'm here."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she held him. This big, macho man, the action man of the department suddenly admitting he needed help showed her just how terrified he was. It broke her heart to see.

"I'm here." She hugged him. "I'm here."

Xxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Two?

"Two dead bodies." Kate drove towards Esposito's apartment building wondering why her friend had asked them to visit with him. Castle nodded.

"Both men were young, actors and knew each other. Were working together on the same play. So who would want to kill them? Martha said they were good friends." She spoke out loud as her husband nodded.

"Mother can't be the only thing linking the two."

"You're worried about Martha's safety?"

"Always." He sighed. "You know her. She tends to get herself involved in a whole heap of trouble without even trying."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

Castle raised an eyebrow as his wife smirked. He had no idea who she meant.

"Really?"

"Oh come on Rick! You can't even take a flight to London with Alexis without getting involved in a homicide. Jeez, I sometimes wonder how you are allowed to leave the house without adult supervision."

"Ah it's my boyish good looks and charm that attracted you to me in the first place." He waggled his eyebrows at her as she smirked.

"Why do you think Javi asked us to come over?"

"I dunno." He answered. "But Ryan and Laine are going to be there too."

X xxx.

Ryan stepped into the apartment glad that Jenny had taken the children to see her parents in Washington DC. He had a feeling that she wouldn't want to be there when Esposito gave them the news he was going to. He hugged Lainie as she greeted him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Just let him say what he needs to. Kate is on the way. She said another body has been found. Related to the actor?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Nathan. Same sort of crime scene too. I've had uniform trying to find next of kin. Hey Javi!" He took the beer from his friend. "I drove."

"So we get you a cab or you crash here." Javi shrugged. "Jenny still away?"

"Yeah. Back tomorrow night with the kids." He smiled as he thought of the baby and the toddler he adored. "Sarah and Nicholas have been loving seeing their granny and grandpa."

"Great." Javier smiled as he sat down. Being godfather to his best friend's children meant the world to him. Setting himself down at the kitchen table he took a sip of his own beer just as Kate and Castle arrived.

"Hey." Kate smiled, walking into the apartment. "We have two dead bodies and you're drinking beer? Really guys?"

"Beckett." Her friend looked up at her. "We are still waiting for the autopsy and toxicology on Nathan. Now I just thought you guys needed an explanation of why I've been bailing out on you guys and taking personal time."

"Ok." Kate sat down as Castle frowned.

"You guys are back together!" He pointed at Javier and Lainey. "That's awesome. I'm right. I am, aren't I?" He smiled as Lainey nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled. "That's the good news."

"But?" Kate watched as Lainey rested a hand on his shoulder.

"There's bad news." He closed his eyes, his voice shaking slightly as he steeled himself to speak. "I've got testicular cancer. Diagnosed last Tuesday. I am going to have surgery next week. I'll be ok. It's going to be a few sessions of chemo and maybe some radiotherapy."

Ryan ran a hand over his face.

"Jeeze, man."

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you all worrying or treating me any different." He looked at the floor.

"Right." Kate hugged her friend tightly as Ryan and Castle looked away. Both were instantly worried. Javier Esposito was the alpha male on the team - untouchable. Seeing him as vulnerable as he was shook them both. Ryan swallowed hard.

"But you're gonna be ok?"

"Yes, bruv." He watched as Ryan nodded. "Lainey hooked me up with the best guy. He's confident I found the lump in good time. You guys should check yourselves too. Ladies get checked." He pointed to his chest. "All the time, no biggy but we should be having a feel of our equipment too."

"He's right." Lainey hugged him. Kate picked up Ryan's beer gulping it down.

"Rick, you're driving." Her husband smiled as she slumped on the sofa. The mood amongst the friends somber at best. Kate sniffed, rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand.

"So." Javier sat opposite them. "The case. What did I miss?"

Cccccccc


	14. Chapter 14

Mother

"So." Esposito looked at his friends. "We now have two dead men, no motive, no apparent suspect, no weapon. Does not look like I've missed much."

Kate raised an eyebrow. She knew her friend was just teasing her but it hit home how little they knew. A murderer was on the loose and she hated it. Jamie and Nathan both deserved justice. So did their families.

"There has to be a link." Kevin shrugged.

"Both actors. Friends in the same play." Laine shrugged. "You think someone had a grudge against them both?"

"Possible." Kate conceded.

"I dunno. I think it's more than that." Castle paused. "I think mother has something to do with it."

"Martha." Kate folded her arms. "Why?"

"She's an actress. In the same play, in the same theatre." Kevin shrugged. "It's plausible. Where is she now?"

"Home." Castle paused. "I hope. The play has been cancelled. It's a Thursday. She has to be at home or with the girls."

"Call her." Kate watched as he nodded. "I'll call Alexis. See if she's with her and Hayley. She will be ok."

Castle frowned. He knew his mother was the missing link between the two dead young men. It couldn't be a coincidence that she had been in the same play with both victims. She had loved them both. He pressed the speed dial on his phone swearing when she didn't immediately answer. He left an answerphone message as Kate did the same with Alexis.

Cxccccccx

Martha walked through the shopping area next to the theatre. She felt sick, knowing it wasn't the safest place for her to be. Her cell phone ringing startled her but she was determined not to answer it. She didn't want to talk to her son and granddaughter until she got home. Ignoring the phone she crossed the street. Biting her lip she realised she was being followed. Deciding retreat was her safest option she hailed a yellow cab, instructing the driver to take her to the 12th.

Xxxxxxx

"No answer." Castle frowned.

Kate nodded. It was times like this she missed Captain Gates. Being the boss wasn't always the best. Sometimes she hated being the grown up.

"Alexis and Hayley are safe. They're at the office. I told them to go to ours and wait until we get there. Hayley will call as soon as she sees Martha." Kate explained. "Rick, Martha can take care of herself. You know that."

"Yeah." He nodded, looking up as Laine approached them.

"Guys."

"Yeah?"

"Martha is at the station. She's ok. Kevin is talking to her now." Laine explained. "Castle; she's ok. "

He breathed a sigh of relief as he headed towards his friend. Kevin gassed him the phone.

"Mother."

"Richard, sweetheart. Where are you?"

"With Kate and the guys. Mother? What happened?"

"I was followed. Either that play is cursed, like the Scottish Play. Or I'm the link. It's something to do with that play." Martha sat at Kate's desk as she spoke. "Richard, I don't like this."

"Stay where you are, you're safe there. I'm on my way." He ended the call as Kate pulled on her jacket. Esposito and Kevin also prepared to leave as Laine picked up her car keys.

"Hey, it's only me and Castle who haven't had a drink. It's only us that can drive." She watched as the others seemed to agree. All talk of testicular cancer and hospital treatment forgotten as the friends focused on getting to Martha as quickly as they could.

Xxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Martha

Martha looked out over the bullpen where her son and his wife spent most of their time. She knew Richard had immediately taken to the place - the work, the atmosphere and of course the friendships he had made there had been the best thing that could have happened to him. Being a single dad had been one thing but she was sure her boy had never really grown up. Richard Castle hadn't been the most mature man in the world- until he had begun shadowing Kate and her team. She smiled sadly, hoping some of the innocence still stayed with him. He may have been in his forties but he was still her little boy and always would be.

"Mrs Rodgers?"

She turned as she heard a young woman call her name.

"Oh call me Martha. Tory? Isn't it?"

The younger woman nodded as she walked towards her.

"Yeah, you ok? Only you seem pretty shaken up."

"Once I know Richard, Katherine and Alexis are fine I'll be fine." She paused, looking at the confusion on the younger woman's face. "Kate is short for Katherine. Captain Beckett. Although I don't know what she can't use her married name."

"Mother." She turned at the exacerbated voice behind her.

"Richard! Darling!"

"Castle isn't even my real name - I changed it before Alexis was born. Kate uses her maiden name because she wants to and its 2016; not 1816,"

"Castle, Rogers." She waved a hand. "Whatever!"

"Are you alright?" Kate asked as she joined them.

"Yes. Yes, dear. I'm fine now." She hugged her daughter in law. "I think I was followed."

"Did you see who?" Kate asked immediately. "Tory? Can we get the cctv footage from the area where Martha was?"

"Sure." Tory left quietly as Castle continued to interrogate his mom.

"Rick!" Kate snapped. "Calm down."

"Calm down? When there are two dead young men in the morgue and a psycho killer is out there? Following my mother!"

"Yes dear." Martha snapped. "Calm down."

Xxxx

Ryan poured himself a strong black coffee before sitting opposite Esposito. His friend looked at him; clearly exhausted. He could hardly believe he was ill- he was never sick, never off work.

"Martha is ok." Ryan stated. "Castle and Beckett are with her now. Tory is pulling security camera footage."

"Bet Castle is relieved." Esposito drank his coffee.

"Yeah." Ryan paused. "Man, cancer? You weren't gonna tell us?"

"Was hoping that there'd be nothing to tell. Listen, I went to Laine because of her medical knowledge. She's an MD. I thought she'd tell me I was being an idiot and there was nothing to worry over."

"But she didn't?"

"No. She read me the riot act for not getting to a doctor sooner and got me an appointment with the urology guy who sent me to oncology. It's under control."

"And you and her are?"

"Back together?"

"Yeah." Esposito smiled.

"For the right reasons?"

"If realising life is too short and I love the girl are the right reasons then, yeah. Jeez. What do you take me for?"

"Sorry man, but I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"I know bro. Do you really think Martha is the connection? Nathan and Jamie?"

Ryan shrugged as Mair entered the room. The middle aged woman raised an eyebrow; clearly disliking both officers. Esposito pulled a face as she picked up her jacket and left.

"And that was?"

"Mair. Welsh detective from Jamie's home town. Kinda scary. Do not. And I mean do not make the mistake of calling her English." Ryan shuddered as the door to the rest room opened. Both men turned to see the young woman in the doorway.

"Guys."

"Tory, hi." Esposito tried his best charm smile. Tory ignored him.

"You need to see this."

Xxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Followed

Tory stood in front of the computer as Kate folded her arms. All four detectives were completely focused on the small screen, but none were more focused than Castle. Kate stood next to him; she could feel the anger radiating off him. Someone had threatened his mother. Someone out there was responsible for the deaths of two young men and had scared an old lady. His fists were clenched and his eyes narrowed. She had seen his protective nature overtake him before. It barely ended well. Alexis had stopped talking with him at one point, she had pushed him away when he had tried to protect her. His own mother had kept his father's identity from him, knowing how he would react. Now it worried her that he was almost too calm.

"Take that back, please." Castle spoke. "Just a little." He nodded. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Oh." Kate touched his arm.

"You know him?" Esposito turned to his friend. Castle stared at the screen. His curt nod was the only answer he was going to give.

"Rick?" Kate whispered.

"That's my father."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Laine stared at the computer as the tox screen ran. She knew both men had no alcohol in their bodies - no cannabis but there was always a chance that there were other substances there. She ran a hand through her hair - she had to focus on the case but her mind kept wandering back to Javi. She knew how difficult it had been for him to tell the guys, somehow the team knowing made it all the more real.

"Oh man!" She stopped as the image on the computer screen changed. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she realised what she was reading. "This is not good. This is seriously not good." She grabbed her cell phone just as a hand covered her mouth. Kicking and fighting the attacker her cell phone cluttered to the floor just as the call connected. Laine screamed as the hand covering her mouth slipped. Moments later her knees buckled as the world turned black.

Xxxxxx

"Beckett?" Kate stated as she heard commotion. "Laine! Is that you!" She yelled into the phone. "Laine!"

Esposito grabbed his jacket as Kate yelled down the phone.

"My father is CIA." Castle stated. "If he's involved in these murders then we really do have something to worry about." Kate nodded as they ran out of the room.

Cxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Fallen

Kate pushed her foot to the gas, the car tyres screeched as she pushed the car into gear. Castle fumbled with his seatbelt, knowing better than to argue when his wife was on a mission. Laine Parish was like a sister to Kate. There was no way she was going to be told to slow down when her friend was in trouble. He could barely imagine what was going through Esposito's mind. The car almost fish tailed out of the parking lot as Esposito and Ryan's car sped away.

...

Martha looked around the now almost empty room as Tori turned the computer off. The older woman wanted to cry. She knew her ex partner had kept an eye on her, Richard and Alexis over the years but she couldn't imagine the CIA officer turned crook would be involved in two murders. She could see nothing to link him to the dead young men. There was nothing to link them - apart from her.

"That is my ex. Richard's father."

"Why would he follow you? Not call you or say hello?" Tori asked. Martha sighed.

"It's complicated."

"Ok." Tori turned away. She didn't understand the older woman. Creative types were not something she felt comfortable. Martha sighed, sending up a silent prayer that her son would be safe.

...

"Laine!" Esposito ran into the lab as he yelled her name. An overturned computer monitor lay smashed on the tiled floor. Blood streaked the desk as he heard a groan.

"Hey." He crouched as he saw her laying on the floor, blood oozing from a wound on her head. She lay motionless, her skin ashen as he fell at her side. His pulse beating far too fast in his chest. Laine laid still as the grave.

"No, come on." He touched her neck, feeling for a pulse. Ryan was already calling for an ambulance as Castle and Kate arrived. Kate froze to the spot as Ryan found a cloth to stem the bleeding as Esposito cradled Laine in his arms.

"Kate!" Castle touched her arm. She snapped into action. Treating the room like any other crime scene. Laine groaned slightly as Esposito pressed the cloth to her head; turning the white fabric Crimson.

"Hey." Esposito whispered. "It's ok. It's ok."

"No." Laine mumbled; trying to struggle for a moment. Her eyes failed to focus for a moment before realising who was holding her. "Javi." She grabbed him with all the strength she had left. He kissed her temple as paramedics arrived. She was bundled into a guerney as Castle approached Esposito.

"Go with her."

The detective nodded before go using solely on the battered woman in front of him. Kate snapped on latex gloves; fighting the nausea that built as she held the door open for the paramedics to leave. She had barely said a word since they had arrived at the morgue. Castle was worried sick about both women but knew the medical team would take good care of the doctor.

"Kate?"

"Why attack her?" Kate looked around the lab. "And how did they get in?"

"Security footage." Ryan paused. "I'm on it." He left the room as Castle crossed to his wife.

"She's our friend."

"I'm a cop."

"I know. But you're human too."

"But now. Jamie, Nathan and Laine need me to be Captain Beckett not Kate Castle." She paused as Castle raised an eyebrow. She rarely referred to herself by her married name but he knew what she meant. Someone had to be the grown up - he didn't think it fair that it always seemed to be Kate. He looked around the room, realising they were alone he pulled her into his arms.

"Rick."

"I love you. I'm allowed to worry." He kissed her cheek as she let him hold her.

"I thought she was dead."

"I know." He whispered. "Me too."

"Javi has cancer. Cancer."

"I know." Castle whispered. "He's gonna be fine. He'll have the op, the chemo and whatever and he'll be ok."

"He loves Laine so much." Kate blinked back a tear. Castle smiled.

"Yeah, so the best way we can help them?"

"Find the scum who did this." She was back in cop mode as Castle nodded. He let her step away from him as the CSI officers arrived. Ryan burst through the doors.

"Captain! You need to see this!"

Kate and Castle exchanged glances before following Ryan out of the room.

Xxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Peace?

The room was almost silent as Ryan turned the computer screen towards them. Kate's hands curled into fists. She was furious that her friend had been attacked, that her mother in law had been frightened. The case had been close to home from the start but now it was as if the murderer was taunting her. She watched the image show Laine walk to her desk, take her cell phone and return to the computer. She watched her friend stare at the small screen as she frowned. It was clear that she hadfound something, what none of them could be sure. She wanted to talk to her friend, to ask her what had happened but she knew there was nothing that could lead them to her attacker. Castle remained silent next to her as the footage played out.

"We know Laine was in the lab when she called you. I had the cell phone records pulled and it confirmed her cell was activated here." Ryan watched his boss. Kate nodded. She knew that. What they didn't know was who else had been in the room with her.

"Yeah." Castle nodded. His eyes never left the screen. "I know my sperm donor was following Mother but he wasn't here. Even he can't be in two different places at the same time."

"You think he was working with someone?" Ryan asked. Castle shook his head.

"No."

"Then what?" Kate asked.

"I don't think my sorry excuse for a father was responsible for Jamie and Nathan's deaths. I think he was just doing as he always said he was doing. Taking care of Mother. In his own sad, pathetic way."

"Hey." Kate looked at him. She knew he hated his father at times. At others he didn't feel so passionate about the older man. His views on his biological father seemed to range from mild disappointment to outright hate. Kate couldn't imagine ever thinking that way about her parents. Both had been so important to her growing up and now her father was the one person she could always run to. Knowing Rick didn't have that broke her heart.

"I am going to have to talk to him." He sighed. Ryan and Kate exchanged glances. "He may know something and he isn't going to talk to anyone else."

"I can't believe this is happening." Ryan paused. "This is what I wanted to show you." He took their attention back to the screen where Laine could be seen staring at the computer as she waited for Kate to answer the call. A crash in the background caused her to jump but the shadow behind her held their attention. It was clear the attacker had gone to great lengths to hide his or her identity.

"Can we get this to Tori? See if she can enhance the image?" Kate asked as Ryan set about getting the information back to the station.

"Yeah. Course."

"I'm going back to the apartment. Talk to Mother and Alexis." Castle decided. Kate sighed.

"I'm going to the hospital. I need to see how Laine is." She walked out of the lab knowing the men wouldn't stop her.

xxxxxx

Esposito felt lost. He cursed himself for all the time he and Lsine had wasted. Now cancer and a scum bag looked likely to tear them apart. He took a deep breath, knowing that the nurses and doctors were working to save her life.

"Hey."

He looked up to see Kate walking towards him.

"Hi."

"Ryan has some cctv footage. Tori is gonna analyse it." She sat next to her friend. Esposito leant forward. He felt sick.

"I can't do this without her."

"What?"

"Chemo. Surgery."

"You can! You do it for her! She needs you. We need you!"

"No, no you don't. We're friends Katherine." She raised an eyebrow as he said her full name. Normally he relegated her to Beckett, Captain or Kate in certain circumstances. Katherine was odd.

"Laine and I. We've been friends since college. You're not the only one who loves her. She's the sister I never had. Now, Javier. Firstly, Laine is tough. The toughest person I've ever known. She will be fine. Secondly, she's gonna whip my ass if she thinks I let you give up on treatment. You are going. If I have to shoot you and drag your sorry ass to the OR."

Esposito smirked. Kate was right. He knew she would never let him give up. He held his hand up as the doctor - still wearing scrubs approached them.

"Detective?"

"yes."

"Dr Parish has been asking for you." He paused as Kate squeezed his hand.

"Go." She smiled before watching Esposito walk away.

ccvvvvv


	19. Chapter 19

Laine

Esposito followed the doctor through the ED to where Laine was being cared for. His heart pounded in his chest as he imagined what would face him. He remembered her laying in his arms, barely conscious as paramedics worked on her. He was desperate to see her but knew she may not be the woman he had seen earlier. Dr Laine Parish MD was not the vulnerable victim type. He knew she would have hated him and the others to see her the way she had been in the lab. He stepped into the hospital cubicle as Laine looked up at him.

"Hi."

"Baby." He crossed the room to her, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He hugged her tightly.

"Eh?"

"Lainey I was too slow. I shoulda stayed with you."

"No." she whispered. "No, and this is not your fault and it's certainly ain't mine."

He kissed her hair before resting his cheek against her hair.

"I thought."

"You do not use this to get outta your treatments. You have to have the surgery."

"I know. I." He looked away as she tugged on his hand. Her bruised face still shocked him. "It might leave me. You know," He blushed.

"Sterile? Who cares? If you are cancer free? Alive."

"But."

"Everything else will work out."

He nodded before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The bruises around her eye and jawline made him feel sick. Her neck and shoulders a mishmash of bruises and cuts. His eyes ran over her.

"Mostly bruising. A concussion and a few cuts. I will live."

"Yeah." He hugged her. "You better." Laine smiled slightly. She wanted to go home but the thought of someone out there prepared to kill her made her blood run cold.

Xxxxxx

"Mother?" Rick called as he walked into the loft. He knew Martha had been taken home by one of the team but there appeared to be no one at home.

"Mother? Alexis?" His guts twisted as he looked around the living room. "Anyone?"

"Dad?"

He turned as Alexis ran towards him.

"You ok?"

"Sure." She smiled. "Gramms is in the shower. She's fine. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine."

"Where's Kate?"

"Laine was attacked at work. Where's Hayley?"

"She went home. Is Laine ok?"

"Don't know. Call Hayley. Check."

"Ok." Alexis turned to walk towards the phone. He watched her go. The pit of worry eating away at him. Seconds later he was sat at his computer tapping away at the laptop. The screen changed as he frowned. A moment later his cell phone sprung to life.

"Kate?"

Xxxxxx

Ryan sat next to Tory as she ran the CCTV image through the computer. The images of the man who attacked Laine stared out at them. The computer analyst glared.

"No matches as yet."

"So, whoever did this. Isn't a known criminal?"

"Maybe not."

"But? There's a but? Right?"

"Honey, there's always a but." She watched as he blushed. "The CIA and FBI databases may take me a little while to get through."

"But wouldn't the databases have the same?"

"No, not them. The staff records." She watched as he snapped his eyes to her. "It's possible this guy was trained. Two murders and one assault? No witnesses? Plus attaching Laine was either brave or foolish; depending on how you look at it."

Ryan nodded.

"Army?"

"Assassin. Not necessarily Army."

"Oh." Ryan sat back in his chair. "I have to talk to Beckett. Now."

Tory nodded. "Yes you do."

Xxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Assassin

"Professional?" Ryan frowned. "Seriously? You think this is what? CIA? Military?"

Tory smiled at the detective. She had no idea what made the mind of Detective Kevin Ryan work, but it seemed he continued to see the world in a very black and white way. Good guys were always good and the bad guys were always bad. No compromise and no grey areas.

"I don't know. But it's worth checking out. Stealth training is one of their things? Yeah? Could explain how the murder overpowered two young, strong and healthy young men."

"Yeah." Ryan sat back in his chair as the notion sank in. "You think someone was paid to kill Nathan and Jamie?"

"I don't know." Tory smiled at him. "I'm just the technical officer. You're the detective. Speak to Captain Beckett and I'll keep looking."

Ryan nodded before getting to his feet.

"I'll call her and Esposito now. See if there is any word on Laine." He grabbed his cell phone before leaving the room. Tory sighed as she watched him go. Kevin Ryan was an unusual cop - he had been in the job for almost fifteen years and he still saw the best in people. She hoped he always would.

Xxxxxxxx

"Hey." Kate smiled as she popped her head around the doorway to Laine's room. "You gave us a fright."

"I promise I had no intention of doing so." Laine sighed as her best friend walked towards her. "Kate, one minute I was holding my cell phone waiting for you to answer. The next I'm laying on the lab floor covered in my own blood."

"Did you see anything?"

"A shadow. That's all. He was wearing gloves. Leather. Black leather gloves. I'm certain. Everything else I'm not sure. He was taller than me."

"Honey, half the world is taller than you." Esposito smirked as she glared.

"Not funny."

"Sorry. But it's true. In heels you're what? 5ft 4?"

"You never complained before."

"No one almost killed you before."

Kate looked from one to the other as she suddenly realised what the rest of the team had been experiencing with her and Castle for the last seven years.

"Guys, please."

The couple looked sheepish as Kate smiled at them.

"Double murderer still out there."

"Kate? Do you think? Will he try again?"

"I don't know." Kate answered honestly. "We need to know why you were trying to call me and why it was so important to this guy that I didn't have the message."

Laine sighed. Her head hurt. Picking up a glass of water she frowned.

"Toxicology had completed on the first victim. No alcohol in his system. No signs of infection or disease process."

"So?"

"Ketamine was in the blood work of both boys. Someone drugged them. Ketamine acts fast. Like crazy fast so they had to be clean on stage with Martha. It's later the poison was administered. You need to find where it came from."

Xxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

Poison

Laine folded her arms, mindful of her bruised and broken ribs. She was glad to be home but still worried. It was the day before Esposito went into hospital for his surgery. She knew he was worried but was trying to keep a brave face.

"Hey?" She turned to see him watching her. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her. His eyes running over every bruise and mark in her skin. Laine sighed, she didn't want him to worry about her. There was too much to do. A killer was on the loose, two dead men, a Welsh detective that was more trouble than she was worth and most importantly as far as she was concerned the man she loved was fighting cancer. She stepped towards him as his expression softened.

"Hey." He pulled her into his arms. "Hey. It's ok. You're home. Everything will be ok."

She nodded as she buried herself in his embrace. She desperately wanted everything to be fine but she knew there was a way to go before it was.

"Do you have to go back into work?" She mumbled against his chest.

"No, Beckett says I'm outta there until the docs give me the all clear. Tomorrow they cut the crap outta me, then it's blasted and I'm back to being me. Just firing with one cylinder insteada two."

"That doesn't matter." Laine kissed him. "All I care about is you being well again." Esposito nodded before brushing her hair away from her face and kissing her chastely on the lips. Laine reached up, pulling him to her she returned the kiss with more passion than she thought possible.

"Hey." He broke the kiss, his hands on her waist. "Ain't you supposed to be resting?"

"Oh yes." She raised an eyebrow. "In that case, take me to bed." She stepped away, holding his hand she led him through the apartment to her bedroom.

Xxxxxxx

Martha stared at the phone in her hands. The message had been straight and to the point. Sighing heavily she wondered why she had expected anything else. She blinked back a tear as Richard walked into the living room.

"Mother?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Really? Because you look pretty upset over nothing."

He sat down on the couch next to her.

"That was Charles Deveraux." Richard looked at her blankly. "The director of the play. It's been cancelled permanently."

"But? It's a good play!"

"I know but the theatre owner says it's cursed. What with Jamie and now Nathan. Then there was my little incident with a stalker." She waved her hand. "The belief is as all three leads were targeted and the two male leads are now dead the play cannot be allowed to go on."

"That's crazy superstitious." Kate stated as she joined them. Martha shrugged.

"The theatre world is."

"There'll be other plays. Other performances."

"Oh no. Not for me." Martha stood up. "I've decided to retire."

"Martha!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Quit while you're ahead. Isn't that what you said about your Derek Storm books?" Martha watched as he sighed. "People have died, Richard. Good people. Maybe it's right to quit now. To end the play. It feels right. It's just a shame. That's all. It was a good play and with the theatre in the state it is."

"What state?"

"Financially. The place was on its knees. One of those big firms wants to buy the place. Turn it into a multiplex or something equally horrendous."

Kate raised her eyebrows as Richard squeezed his mother's hand. It looked like Martha had unwittingly given them their first real lead.

Xxxx


	22. Chapter 22

All about the money?

Kate pulled the car into the curb as Castle remained silent. He knew how superstitious his mother was. It seemed to go hand in hand with the acting. But to call the play cursed seemed a step too far.

"Charles Deveraux." Kate started. "You ever met him?"

"Only once. Briefly. Mother was auditioning for a play he was casting. He's what Alexis would call a slimeball."

Kate pulled a face. She had encountered enough of them in her time. Both as a cop and in her teenage modelling career. She hated to think of her stepdaughter encountering men like the. But Alexis May Castle could take care of herself. She wasn't a kid anymore - she was a tough young woman. Narrowing her eyes she glared out of the windscreen.

"A slimeball capable of murder?"

"Who knows?"

Kate nodded before getting out of the car. She was worried about her friend's, her mother in law and the case felt that it was getting away from her. She flashed her ID badge at the woman in reception before walking past her. Castle raised his eyebrows as his wife stalked towards the slimeball's office.

"Does he actually have a say in keeping the theatre open?"

"I think his ex wife is a co-owner."

"So? Closing the place could benefit them? Financially at least?" Kate marched towards the office bearing the name of the director. She rapped her knuckles on the wooden door before walking straight in.

"Captain Kate Beckett, Richard Castle."

"Martha's boy?" The older man stood up. "Hello, hello. Terrible business at the theatre. How is Martha?"

"Fine." He glared at the other man. "Who stands to benefit from the play getting cancelled?"

"Excuse me?" The older man looked worried.

"The play isn't cursed." Kate stared at him. "But the theatre finances are. Do you benefit from the place closing?"

"Im the director of the play! I've known Martha for years! How dare you!"

"Oh I dare." Kate smiled sweetly. "Your ex wife, June. She owns the building. Didn't want to sell. You do. I don't believe you shot the men but you certainly know who did."

"This is. This is preposterous! The very idea!"

"My colleagues are already going through the finances. We know the building was to be sold." Kate stepped forward. Castle frowned. There was something familiar about the man next to Charles. He hadn't spoken since they had arrived but Castle could sense a violent streak about the man.

"And you are?"

"An associate."

"Well, Mr Associate." Castle started. "Where were you two nights ago? Anywhere near the NYPD lab?"

"Eh?"

"Answer the question." Kate snapped. The man barrelled forward, knocking Castle sideways. He yelled, chasing after him as Kate called for back up. The men were guilty- the man who had tried to knock Castle off his feet had just proved it. She looked to her left, gun drawn as she realised her husband was currently sat on his assailant.

"It's over." Kate stated firmly.

Xxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

Kate sat at her desk. She was exhausted but glad the case was finally over. Her eyes kept wandering to Esposito's abandoned desk. She was worried sick about her old friend and she knew the guys were too.

"Hey."

She looked up to see Castle walk into the room.

"Hi."

"The Welsh detective is on her way a back to Cardiff. We have a hit man and his employer in custody and all is right with the world. Only it isn't. Is it? Your worried about Javier."

"He's my friend."

"I know. And he's lucky to have you and Ryan.""

"And Laine."

"You're worried about her too."

"She's been through so much." Kate sighed. "Rick, I've known her all my life. She's not as tough as she wants people to think." He nodded. He had worked that out for himself.

"Where's Ryan?"

"Taking Esposito to the hospital. The surgery is today. I'm gonna go see them later."

"He will be ok."

Kate nodded, tears filling her eyes as Rick crossed the room to her.

"Hey."

He held her tightly as she shook in his arms.

Xxxxxx

"Everything is taken care of." Laine smiled as Esposito looked up at her from the hospital trolley. He looked groggy; the pre-med had already begun to take effect.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed. "No need to worry about a thing."

"K." Esposito smiled as the porters for the OR appeared. Laine kissed him gently on the lips as he smiled. "Laine Parish."

"That's my name."

"Love you. Love your name. Better as Dr Laine Esposito though." He smiled groggy from the mess. Laine froze.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Baby." She kissed him again as the porters began to wheel him out of the room. Ryan shook his head as he watched the pieces click into place as they watched the man they both loved go to the OR.

"I think, in his own drug-addled way he just proposed to you."

"Yeah." Laine sighed. "I think he did."

Xxxxx

A/N follow up soon


End file.
